


Hot!

by Nocturnis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnis/pseuds/Nocturnis
Summary: “Alexander, come on. I told you it was an accident!” Magnus had a tough time keeping his tone serious. Even the Shadowhunter’s growing scowl couldn’t stop the brief giggles from escaping his lungs.“Magnus, you set…you–” Alec took a deep breath, not even able to believe himself that he was accusing his boyfriend, theHigh Warlock of Brooklyn, of such ridiculous shenanigans, “you set my butt on fire!” He yelled, his hands wildly gesticulating in the air.





	Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was mostly inspired by a conversation on twitter that occured thanks to [Yara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deathdario) and her glorious writing. So I want to dedicate this to her.  
> Also thanks to [Anja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx) and [Nin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24) who also played a part in this!
> 
> Enjoy and happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

Magnus had spent most of his afternoon in the studio of his loft, preparing potions or talking to clients on the phone. The later it got, the more his mind had been occupied by his lovely boyfriend and the anticipation of said boyfriend coming back home from his demon hunting business.

Of course, Magnus was incredibly proud of Alec since he had gotten the position as the Head of the New York institute. The down part was, that with Alec being in charge, new responsibilities came up and that meant more time passed with him working in his new office until the late night hours instead of spending it together with Magnus in _their_ home.

He was clearly denying the fact that he missed sharing cozy evenings with his dear Nephilim. Just the two of them huddled up on the large leather sofa, exchanging stories about their days, sharing lazy kisses and watching the same superhero movies on Netflix on repeat just because Alec enjoyed them so dearly.

A resigned huff left Magnus’ lips. He had to concentrate on his assignments, not wallow in endless self-pity over longing his lover’s presence. With a defeated sigh he got back to work, trying to focus his mind on the stack of recipes for various elixirs in front of him instead of the way Alec’s eyes lit up every time Magnus stepped into a room.

 

* * *

 

It was well past midnight when the warlock jolted awake. After a thorough stretch and his senses slowly coming back to him, he realized he must’ve passed out on the sofa in the living room. 

Magnus rubbed his eyes and wanted to complain about the disruption of his not so necessary beauty sleep, when he noticed Alec standing in the entry area of the loft. The young man was shrugging off his jacket and stepped out of his boots, not seeming to acknowledge Magnus’ presence in the lounge.

He used his boyfriend’s distraction to sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around the taller one’s waist. Alec jerked his head in surprise but instantly leaned into the comforting touch, when he noticed it was Magnus.

“Hey,” Alec whispered with a soft smile playing on his lips. “You’re still up.”

Magnus shook his head and pressed a kiss between Alec’s shoulder blades. “I fell asleep on the couch, darling,” He grinned and lifted a cheeky eyebrow. “My plan was to wait for you but who could’ve known that my boyfriend was such a workaholic.”

Alec snorted at the remark and turned to face Magnus to place his arms around his neck. “You didn’t have to wait for me,” He mumbled and brushed his lips against the warlock’s forehead. “And I’m sorry, it’s just a lot going on and-” He was interrupted by a ringed finger being pressed to his mouth.

“Shh,” Magnus rested one hand on Alec’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek while the other one was still comfortable against the Shadowhunter’s hip. “It’s fine, Alexander. You don’t have to justify yourself in front of me. I know you have a lot on your plate and I’m very proud of how you manage the situation. Just please,” A hint of worry took over his expression and his tone became pleading. “Take a break and don’t overwork yourself, darling.”

Alec just nodded at that and pecked Magnus’ on the lips before he untangled himself from their content embrace. Magnus gave him a small wink and turned on his heels, intent on getting his exhausted body between the sheets, when Alec suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Magnus turned his head to face his boyfriend and raised a questioning eyebrow but Alec just avoided his gaze, absently scratching his neck. He patiently waited for a reply, giving the young man all the time he needed.

“Do you uh, maybe want to watch a movie?” Alec finally uttered after a few seconds of silence had passed, “I took tomorrow off.” He added with a sheepish smile.

Magnus couldn’t restrain the amused grin that was already making its way onto his face. “Sure,” He beamed. “I’ll get us some popcorn, you pick out the movie?”

Alec agreed with a short nod and Magnus could practically feel his heart skip a beat at the excitement so evidently present in the Shadowhunter’s hazel eyes.

Every spark lighting up Alec’s features was a reminder of how far they’d come in their relationship. From a young Shadowhunter who had been scared to show his emotions because of the fear of getting hurt, to this confident man, not afraid to stand up for his beliefs.

Magnus had made a fair progress himself. He went from building these walls around his heart, not letting anyone in, to committing all his soul to a man he loved the way he hadn’t ever loved anyone else before. They had gone from flirtatious innuendos to this unbreakable bond based on trust and an undying admiration for each other.

Snapping out of his sentimental thoughts Magnus made his way into the kitchen to grab a bowl from the cupboard. He decided that he didn’t exactly feel like going for the mundane way and with a flick of his wrist the bowl was filled with fresh buttery popcorn.

When he came strolling back into the living room Alec was already comfortably seated on the couch, one leg lazily tugged under the other. Magnus couldn’t restrain a fond roll of the eyes when his gaze fell onto the DVD cover on the mahogany coffee table: Captain America. Again.

“Sometimes I ask myself why I’m even dating you, Alexander,” He handed Alec the bowl with their late-night snack and dropped into the empty space next to him. “You really have a weird obsession with these movies. Who would’ve thought the Head of the New York Institute was such a giant nerd?”

Alec threw a hand to his chest in feigned offense and looked Magnus straight in the eye. “Excuse me?” He sputtered but failed in his attempt of being credible when the corners of his mouth started twitching in amusement.

Magnus shook his head and huffed out a faint laugh. “Come on, let’s watch your silly movie.” He snagged the remote from Alec’s grip, started the movie and snuggled up to his boyfriend’s side, appreciating the familiar touch.

Alec chuckled softly and put the popcorn on the table to wrap his arms around Magnus and pull him closer. He rested his head against the other’s, the dark locks of hair gently tickling his cheeks.

With his lover’s indulging warmth Magnus eyes became heavier with each passing minute. It wasn’t long until he gave up the fight and sleep took him in with welcoming arms, embracing every single fiber of his body.

“Magnus?”

“Magnus, come on. Wake up.”

A hand carefully touched his shoulder, trying to tear him out of his dreams. The warlock just groaned in protest and tried to get rid of the offending limb by wriggling further into his cozy pillow.

In response said pillow started vibrating as lighthearted giggles echoed through the room. Realization hit him at the familiarity of the sound and Magnus blinked open an eye in surrender. He was greeted with a pair of hazel eyes watching him with an amount of adoration that nearly made his heart explode with affection.

“You know, it kind of ruins the effect when you abuse me as a human pillow.” Alec commented on Magnus’ earlier resistance, a tiny smirk dancing across his lips. Magnus just grunted and hid his face against Alec’s chest in frustration.

“I can’t believe you slept through the entire movie. How can someone fall asleep during Captain America?” Alec slipped out of Magnus full-body hug and got up to turn off the TV.

“Alexander, we’ve seen it how many times? Even I can quote half of the scenes.” Magnus retorted with an amused undertone in his voice, lifting his head to observe the Shadowhunter.

Alec was bent over in front of the DVD player, presenting Magnus a wonderful view of his glorious backside. The warlock’s eyes instantly wandered to his boyfriend’s butt, perfectly on display due to dark black pants being snug against the young man’s hips.

An appreciative hum left Magnus’s lips and who could blame him? It had been nearly a week since anything that could be considered somewhat sexual had happened between the sheets. Both men had been too exhausted these past days and neither of the two was complaining because there was nothing comparable to falling asleep in your lover’s arms.

Although, self-control could prove difficult when your boyfriend was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. In short, Alec was the definition of _hot_.

“Hot!”

“Yes, Alexander, I agree–”

“Magnus!” Alec interrupted him, panic lacing his voice.

A high-pitched squeal snapped Magnus out of his thoughts and he focused on Alec. Alec, who was currently hectically swatting at his butt. His butt, which was very much on fire.

“I would appreciate some help over here!” Alec snapped at him, desperately trying to put out the flames eating away at his poor pants.

Magnus blinked twice until he came to his senses and quickly jumped to his feet. With an elegant flick of his wrist the tiny and apparently very magical fire was erased.

A few awkward seconds of silence passed where the two of them stared at each other blankly, Alec clutching at his now faintly smoking bottom. Magnus was the first one to react by throwing back his head and erupting into unrestrained laughter. Alec was just watching him dumbfoundedly, his face instantly turning a bright red.

“Magnus! This isn’t funny! My god damn butt was on fire!” Alec cried, the grip on his ass not even loosening in the slightest bit.

“I’m so sorry, darling.” Magnus breathed between giggles, his hands clinging to his sides in a failed attempt of controlling his chuckles.

“What do you–” Alec stared at him, his eyes widening with the sudden realization. “You did this?!”

Magnus snorted in confirmation. “It was an accident. I was just appreciating the view and I probably lost control over my magic for a second due to exhaustion and…” He huffed out another laugh. “This happened.”

Alec just gawked at him in disbelief, not even able to comprehend what had occurred in the last few minutes.

“Hey, let me check if your beautiful butt was injured in the process. We can’t have that glorious piece of art ruined, right?” The warlock rounded the table in quick strides and stepped in front of Alec to move him around.

Alec wanted to complain and tried to swat at Magnus hands but he had already taken a hold of his wrists and pushed them aside to survey the damage.

Gladly, the only victim during the whole incident happened to be Alec’s pants and his black boxer briefs. It turned out to be a welcome blessing for Magnus since he got a rather fine glimpse of his boyfriend’s naked butt in all its beauty.

“What the hell are–” Magnus took advantage of Alec’s confusion and pressed a soft kiss to the man’s left butt cheek which earned him a surprised squeak. To make his point clear he gave the other one a quick bite before rising to his full height and rounding Alec to make eye contact.

His boyfriend just glared at him. Not that it had any effect on Magnus with the beed red color Alec’s face was currently sporting.

“Alexander, come on. I told you it was an accident!” Magnus had a tough time keeping his tone serious. Even the Shadowhunter’s growing scowl couldn’t stop the brief giggles from escaping his lungs.

“Magnus, you set…you–” Alec took a deep breath, not even able to believe himself that he was accusing his boyfriend, the _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ , of such ridiculous shenanigans, “you set my butt on fire!” He yelled, his hands wildly gesticulating in the air.

Magnus tilted his head, trying to control the laughter that tried to bubble out of him. “I know. But can you blame me with that hot piece of ass you got?” He raised an eyebrow, a tiny smirk resting on his lips.

Alec just huffed out a breath, avoiding Magnus’ gaze, the blush still evident on his cheeks. “Sometimes I really can’t believe you.” He mumbled barely audible but still loud enough for Magnus to understand every syllable.

Magnus beamed at him. “Maybe I’m just as obsessed with a nice butt as my boyfriend is with silly superhero movies.” He commented with a satisfied grin, cupping Alec’s face to capture his eyes with his own.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.” Alec finally reciprocated his gaze and moved in to press a gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“Let’s go to bed before your butt cheeks freeze off.” Magnus pecked his dear Shadowhunter on the nose and gave him a cheeky wink.

“Or you set my whole body on fire.” Alec retorted playfully, making a witty comeback.

“We can’t have either,” Magnus snorted and pulled Alec along with him into the direction of their bedroom. “That would be a loss I’d never be able to accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> For those of you who are interested, you can find me on twitter and tumblr as @noctvrnis.


End file.
